


A day

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: When Dean returns home he meets the man that's been taking care of his brother.





	A day

  
  
“You ready for that normal life?” Benny walks with Dean towards the nearest bar. Benny had been the one and only friend that Dean had met in his time overseas and the only one that he could confide in.

 

He was also the only one who knew what Dean actually wanted, the type of people that he fancied.    
  
Dean snorts. “What normal life? Me and my imaginary guy? As far as I know you and I are the only ones that fancy men and no one around here will take that to heart if I tell them what I like.”    
  
Benny places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. If I wasn’t so far gone for Corbett then you and I would be around here tearing up the town.”    
  
Dean nods. “I wouldn’t want to come in between you and Corbett. He might seem like a nice guy but damn, that kid is scary at times..is he meeting us at the bar?”    
  
Benny shakes his head. “I was supposed to meet him at his place the moment we got back but I need a drink first.”    
  
Dean shakes his head. “Go meet your boy. Stand him up now and no telling what’s gonna happen from there. You don’t wanna lose him already. I mean how many people the love of their lives while doing what we do? You met him that night in the bar, he stayed In contact. Not many do that.”    
  
Benny grins. “You’re right Winchester. I mean I like him, I do and this would be letting the best thing get away from me.”    
  
Benny pulls him into a hug before turning and disappearing down the street. 

 

“See ya later brother!” It's the last thing that Dean hears on the street. Suddenly it's silence. Not the silence that he's use to, but the one that made him remember all the times that he and his brother Sam, Sammy as he liked to call him would spend awake waiting for their dad to come home, listening to music with their mother on the new radio that she had had saved up for. 

 

He misses those days sometimes, misses her. Now it's just him and Sammy. 

 

Dean reaches the two bedroom home that his father had left to them and enters. He can hear music playing in the background and the soft laughs of a man, someone much older than his fourteen year old brother who, the last time he remembers he left at home with Mrs. Perkins. And he's sure that she doesn't sound like a grown man. 

 

“Sammy?” Dean calls. He drops his bag to the floor just as feet run across the tattered floor board. His brother comes into view. He's grown a bit since Dean had last seen him, which wasn't that long ago. Maybe three months? 

 

His hair hangs in his eyes; there's a wide grin on his face. 

 

“Dean! You're back!” 

 

Dean barely has time to register his brother barreling towards him. Sam tackles him to the ground. 

 

“It's nice to see you too Sammy. Hey, uh, where's Mrs. Perkins? She was supposed to be watching you.” 

 

Sam stands. “Joshua, her son got sick last week. She needed to go take care of him. She hired Max to watch me. We we're going to tell you, I did tell you. I wrote you.” 

 

Dean remembers, it must have been the letter that he didn't open because what was the point? He was in his way home. 

 

“Who's Max?” 

 

At the sound of his name a tall man comes into view.

 

“I'm Max Banes. Mrs. Perkins’ neighbor. I hope you don't mind that she asked me to do this. I didn't--”

 

Dean smiles. Max is handsome, Dean won't deny that. 

 

“It's fine. As long as my brother isn't harmed and he's okay, I'm okay with this. Sorry. I'm Dean.”

 

Max takes his hand. “Sam's told me so much about you. It's like I already know you.” 

 

“Well. All good I hope.” 

 

Max grins. “Very much so. The man himself, the legend.” 

 

“I wouldn't say that.” 

 

“Sam idolizes you. I think I can understand why. You love your brother.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“And that's something amazing.” 

 

Dean shouldn't. Knows that he shouldn't. But he does anyway. 

 

“Wanna stay for dinner? I thought I'd cook for my brother. The squirt misses it probably. I make a mean casserole.”

 

“I'd love that. Plus I kind of promised Sam I'd teach him to dance. That's what we were about to get up to before you came in.” 

 

Dean quirks an eyebrow. “Sammy? Dancin? That's something I gotta see for myself.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I can dance. Well, not great but I'm getting there. Max was going to show me some stuff.” 

 

“Which I'm sure Eileen would love to see.” 

 

“Eileen huh? Who's that?” Dean asks. Sam goes red. 

 

“She just moved here from Ireland. She's in my class. Isn't that cool?”

 

Dean ruffles his brother's hair. “Look at you Sammy.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes and runs off towards the kitchen. 

 

“He's a great kid. Smart, funny. Reminds me of my sister.” 

 

“You have a sister?” 

 

The two begin walking towards the kitchen. They can hear Sam already moving pots and pans around. 

 

“Alicia. She's my twin. She…. She was my twin I should say. She was a lovely girl. Kind to anyone she met.” 

 

Max's eyes go cold and Dean doesn't press. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to. 

 

“Get the music ready. I'll start on dinner.” 

 

Max nods. “And maybe after I can teach you guys how to make ice cream.” 

 

Sam's ears perk up. “You know how to do that?” 

 

“Learned from my mom. And I'll teach you guys.” 

 

Dean smirks. “I can't wait for that lesson.” 


End file.
